


The Many Times Nick Ruined Adalind + Bonus Drabble

by adelindschade



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Prompt inspired, angst towards the end, multi-generational mentions, musings, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: At least five times Nick ruined her... and how funny fate could be.





	The Many Times Nick Ruined Adalind + Bonus Drabble

**Nick ruined her.**

The first time she came to the realization was moments after he stripped her of her abilities, rendering her powerless but abet, alive, which ( _then_ ) seemed more cruel than merciful. She was useless and abandoned by the few people she had trusted, left to the wolves in the wake of her undoing. She partly blamed herself for being so sacrificial, for allowing herself to be so easily disposed of for people she should’ve known better than to trust. Her lapse of judgement cost her everything – and she should have considered herself fortunate Nick was one of the few people willing to turn the other cheek and let her walk away after everything was said-and-done.  Yet, instead of resenting the bastards who steered her to sacrifice, she vowed vengeance upon the man who had the most compassion.

The second time she revisited those words was when another plan of hers backfired. Her usual resort of an _eye-for-an-eye_ never did turn out well whenever the Detective was involved. He was notorious for keeping pace, outwitting her (with the aid of his friends, where she was not so fortunate in having such loyal allies) when she least expected it. It was a two-part nightmare. First, her firstborn stolen from her arms from the people she foolishly trusted. Then again, there wasn’t much trust to begin with, but she thought they at least were on the same page. She thought wrong – not the first time and surely not the last.

So, she retaliated, finding a way to take away something dear of his. She had tried it before, going after his Aunt Marie (upon instruction), Juliette (out of personal spite) but none could compare to her next target. It all came down to his Grimm identity, the one that had casted them as foes from the get-go. It felt dirty doing what she did, and she never did quite drop the uneasy pit in her stomach whenever she thought about that night, but the gratification of knowing he’d be defenseless – _just like she had been!_ It dulled the guilt and disgust momentarily, disguised by a high of satisfaction and retribution that tasted so sweet.

Of course, it’s backfired royally. Not only did she lose one child, she was carrying _his_ , too. In what she thought was the final act of cutting ties would forever bridge them together, a decade of bad blood culminating into an innocent child. Every raw emotion trifled through her and in that instant, her allegiance switched from the royals to the child nesting in her womb – and by extension, his father.

 **He had ruined her.** Every instance in which she tried to rid herself of him, she’d find herself closer than ever and more invested than she ever been.  

She had a moment of clarity, a time to reconsider her methods. Every angle prior had proved calamitous. She _had_ to switch gears. Their survival depended on it. She had played the sacrificial piece before, abet unknowingly. However, she walked into Sean’s office fully open to the doing whatever was necessary to protect her unborn son, herself, and in turn, Nick – should he be open. In all honesty, she never intended for Juliette to turn out the way she did. Adalind should’ve anticipated they would go to great lengths to revive Nick’s Grimm sight, but she didn’t consider the collateral damage – and neither did they. She didn’t think Juliette would do what she did – or that’d she become what she had. Juliette was just an unintended and tragic consequence.  

A true testament to his character, his compassion won over, and she found herself under his protection. It wasn’t an easy alliance by any chance, but they _tried_. In retrospect, she realized that’s what made their relationship so unique and so strong; they had defied every obstacle and stopped fighting whatever fate had in store for them. At the time though, it felt painfully slow and horribly awkward. They started with baby steps and by the time Kelly took his, the feelings between them felt foreign but impossible to fight.

The third time **Adalind realized Nick had ruined her** came in the form in an empty bedside. She had grown so accustomed to his presence. She knew it was selfish and _fast_ to ask him to sleep in the bed, but she was vulnerable, and Nick felt _safe_. She made an oath to trust him and as awful as the position he was put in, she knew she couldn’t face Juliette alone. That simple request evolved into intimacy much later and the rest was history.

She was already a light sleeper but whenever he was gone, she was restless. It was expected his job would sometimes demand unusual hours, but he was so good about coming home, sleeping soundly whenever she was within reach and vice versa. When he was away, she knew immediately, and her body wouldn’t settle without some reassurance. It was terrible, and she hated the anxiety. Much to his delight, he came to discover this right away, and took immense pleasure knowing she was just as bothered by his absence as he was bothered by hers.

She clung to the sheets and his pillows, immersed in his natural smell and imagining his comforting essence – and woke up nuzzled against his shirt, as he would sneak in during her slumber and cradle her upper body without disturbing her. While he was notorious for talking in his sleep, she had mumbled ‘ _I miss you’_ and ‘ _I feel safer with you here_ ’ on one occasion and _that had ruined him_.

The fourth time **Nick ruined her** came in many forms. Each time reminding her of the father she desperately wanted for herself and the father she was grateful Kelly had. To both Kelly and Diana. She appreciated each day he was active and attentive. Many times, he would shed his jacket and share his softer side with the kids, and with her, and then there were times he wasn’t deterred to be firm whenever they got too willful. He was a relieving source of support, a reminding she didn’t have the bear the burden alone, and he wouldn’t let her.

When Kelly left for college, Adalind held her breath. Without him, what bonded them? She shouldn’t have been so anxious, but change wasn’t easy. Insecurities came ten-fold. Her children were out on their own and she lost a significant purpose in her life. What was her use now? Did Nick feel any differently? And yet, with an easy grin, Nick turned and announced happily he could finally come home to a full fridge, and like that, Adalind exhaled. He ruined her alright but in the best way possible.

Their marriage was unforeseen but a happy one. He made is easy. She thanked his forgiving and noble nature every chance she could. Their two kids (Diana was just as much his as she was Sean’s) grew up and started lives, sprouted families of their own, and then, grandchildren came about before Adalind could blink. If Nick was a devoted father, he was a doting grandfather, and she loved when his face lit up whenever they visited. The hardened Grimm / Detective softened like putty whenever their firstborn granddaughter squealed, and then her brother, and their little sister not long after.

The fifth time **Nick ruined her** was purely unintentional but cut deeper than anything else he had ever done. Of all the things that had it out for him, it was a mere stroke that done him in, and in the arms of the person who ironically had vowed to see him cut down so many decades ago. The same person screaming for him to keep awake until help arrived.

She should consider herself blessed to have so many years with him, to have shared a family they had, but it felt so short when she found herself widowed. She held onto him so hard for so long. To find her life void of him was unimaginable and at the same time, a harsh reality she didn’t want to face. Memories haunted her for days, unable to sleep in their bed knowing he’d never come back to sleep when she beckoned, and she cried herself numb leading up to the funeral.

Then, like a saving grace, she could look into Delaney’s face and see his eyes, his dark hair, and that same easy grin. Or listen to his rambles whenever Derek spoke about his latest project. Or his reassuring presence in Rosie’s calm demeanor.

Then she’d look at Kelly, a mirror image of his father, looking as he had when he was the same age. He took after his parents equally but there was no denying the physical resemblance and Kelly’s adoration of his father was personified in many inheritable mannerisms.  Kelly was strong and stoic, a shoulder Adalind needed in her weakest hour, and for another day, she could see some vision of Nick in both her son and grandchildren.

 **Nick ruined her, but he didn’t leave her empty**.

Bonus:

Rosie was the baby – she always would be – but it wasn’t a secret Delaney was Nick’s closest companion. His little shadow, Adalind once teased, but the term of endearment stuck, and often he’d call out for ‘his shadow’ to conjure the mischievous little girl.  She was like him in so many ways – in looks, in personality, and in her later teens, his abilities. She was a natural artist, had a fearsome protective streak, and avid archer – just like Nick and Kelly. When she was born, Nick was the first to hold her (second to mother-and-father) while Adalind soothed Kelly’s nerves, and just like that, an unbreakable bond was mended. They were two-peas-in-a-pod and like two old souls, they could never run out of conversation. She was the only grandchild he saw graduate and he couldn’t have been prouder when she donned the cap-and-gown.

Adalind didn’t have favorites. She loved her grandchildren fiercely. Rosie, however, was special in the fact she didn’t inherit the Grimm gene but the Hexenbiest half. Rosie was her apprentice during her many stays and continued the tradition of potions and brews eagerly. Diana and Adalind were her constant companions. She was a natural pyro, to which stemmed a favorite holiday story at Nick’s expense, but the bond between her and Nick wasn’t absent despite the differences. If anything, her resemblance to both blondes endeared him, and he was very delicate wherever Rosie was concerned despite the fact she was perhaps the most steadfast out of all her siblings. Always gentle and comforting, the stoic Rosie was unusually reciprocal to the older man’s curious questions, and if anyone could see behind her steely resolve, it was the seasoned (retired) detective. Though medicine was her gift, Rosie would continue to serve in the tradition of Nick and Diana – only instead of serving Portland, she’d get into the FBI with flying colors. Adalind cried when she saw his portrait next to her letter of acceptance.   

Derek was a sweet boy. A dedicated student and talented athlete. He took after his father, picking up a bat like it was an extension of himself.  As the only grandson, he took a special place in his grandparents’ hearts. He took after his mother – warm brown eyes, dark blonde hair – but he was a model of his father, and that resemblance to Kelly made him an easy child for Nick to bond with, and Adalind, too. Nick was always involved with the boy’s endless ventures and Adalind wished Nick could’ve seen him walk across the stage, accepting his degree from Cornell.

She wondered if Nick had to heart to survive her but realized, after losing so much in his life, he couldn’t afford to suffer another loss. Her death would’ve destroyed him, and everyone else could see it except her for the longest time. She wasn’t as strong as she thought she was and would be disheartened to learn she wouldn’t live long enough to see the birth of her great-grandchild (named after her) but she died blissfully in her sleep, accompanied by her family, and to their hopes, welcomed to the next life by her missing half.


End file.
